Mrs Kamishirasawa
by HeartTart
Summary: (First Fic!) (Touhou project) You spend a night at Keine Kamishirawa's house on the full moon. (Some sort of odd one off-ramble thing)


**EDIT: For some reason certain words in the document are getting deleted, so if the grammar seems off, I'm working on it.**

* * *

"Thank you for letting me stay at your house tonight Mrs. Kamishirasawa, I really appreciate it!" You mumble through a mouthful of steaming ramen.

"Oh, it really is no big deal. I know that coming here must've been a shock for you, but I'm sure that by tomorrow evening we can get you back across the border." The aforementioned Mrs. Kamishirasawa gives you a slight smile, and takes a sip of her tea. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go now, there are a lot of things that I have to attend to tonight, and I'd prefer if you wouldn't disturb me." She lifts herself up from the low table and brushes off part of her deep blue dress, which causes her silvery hair and her rather odd hat to sway uncoordinatedly in the process. You mumble another word of thanks as she leaves to room, and you hear her footsteps quickly fade out as she goes up the stairs.

You decide that there is no need to rush, and indulge on Mrs. Kamishirasawa's homemade ramen a bit longer. She seems to be the only one who really cares about you in this world, wherever this is. If she hadn't shown up, you might've been hurt… or worse. You glance down at the remaining warm broth in your bowl to notice the reflection of the full moon shimmering back at you. It has been a long time since you've seen the moon shine so brightly. Almost entranced, you watch the moon waver in your bowl for a few minutes. Whatever this world is, it is nothing like the one you come from.

You decide to go to the room that Mrs. Kamishirasawa has arranged for you. As you trod up the well-kept wooden stairs, you hear what sounds like the rustling of papers from somewhere. Shrugging it off, you reach the top of the stairs and proceed down the hall. You pass a somewhat beat-up looking door, which is very odd for the state of cleanliness Mrs. Kamishirasawa's house is in. You stop to look closer. There is a sign hung on the door that says "Do not disturb" in the neatest penmanship you've ever seen. You oblige and not disturb the door, and whatever is inside of it.

Entering the guest room, you find it is quite quaint. There is a futon rolled up in the corner, a shelf with a gas light on it, and a small closet. It seems as if this room gets used fairly frequently. Unrolling the futon into the center of the room, you decide to get as much sleep as you can, for whatever is going to happen tomorrow. As soon as you settle down however, you hear a thump coming from a few rooms over. After a pause, there is another thump, and then a slight moan. You feel your heart freeze as suddenly comfort is taken away from you.

Curling up deeper into the futon, you try to ignore whatever is happening outside of your room. Oh god. What if someone is dying? What if they're coming for you? You can't take it anymore; you have to see what is going on. You enter the hall, feeling sweat forming on your brow. You try to make your footsteps as quiet as you can, just in case there is some psycho murderer waiting for you at the bottom of the steps. Just as you pass the mysterious door, you hear another thump coming from right next to you. It looks like you're going to have to enter.

Your hand shakes as you grip the knob, and with a shaky click, you carefully slide the door open. Inside is Mrs. Kamishirasawa, who is sitting on the floor with her legs sprawled out beneath her, gripping a calligraphy brush with a shaky hand. But, she looks very different. There are two horns on her head, and her dress has become a deep green. But, most of all, her eyes have become a deep shade of listless red. Mrs. Kamishirasawa takes heavy breaths, and she starts as soon as you lock eyes with her. She lets out a roar, but it sounds much more like a cry of despair.

"Wrong wrong WRONG! You… weren't supposed to be here! Go away!" She screams, turning away from you, towards her desk. She feverishly grabs a long scroll and begins to write something down, revealing to you a bushy light green tail coming out of the back of her dress. You step back in shock a little bit, but try not to be deterred. Creeping closer, you see Mrs. Kamishirasawa's now bovine-like ears twitch as you take every step. You place a hand on her shoulder, and she reels away from you into a defensive pose.

"What's wrong?" You say, trying not to make your voice shake. You didn't realize that your trembling is almost noticeable at this point. Mrs. Kamishirasawa pauses for a moment, looking deep into your eyes.

"I can see everything right now." she breathes. "I can see all possible outcomes at the same time. Every single thing that could possibly happen…has been revealed to me. It hurts." She removes her arms from her sides, and places her shaking hand on her desk to balance herself as she gets up, disturbing a few papers in the process. "I can see all the ways that you could die right now." She comes closer to you, placing one hand on your cheek. Her dead eyes stare right into you. She grins widely, revealing a set of yellowed fangs. "I bet you'd like to know how, right?"

You try to rip yourself away from her but she draws you closer, her long nails digging into your cheek. Her breathing is surprisingly warm, and she gives you another dead stare. You're terrified out of your mind, but in some bout of courage, you manage to choke out a few words.

"What… are you doing…?" Your breathing becomes heavy, as Mrs. Kamishirasawa suddenly makes a surprised face.

"You're not… scared? You're not screaming?" She whispers. The room is silent, until she suddenly bursts into laughter. You feel sick as she drags her hand away from your cheek and clutches her stomach. The laughter dies off as quickly as it started, and turns into sobs. "Everyone…when they find out about me… they start to hate me. I was shunned, just because I'm not like them." You can see tears streaming down her face, splattering onto the coils of scrolls around her. "But really, _I was the one protecting all of_ YOU!" She slams her hand onto her desk, causing the room to shake. Mrs. Kamishirasawa bursts into tears again.

You place your hand back onto her shoulder. Giving her a reassuring pat. She stares up at you with wet eyes, no longer empty. You feel a sense of calm wash over you as she calms down too. Mrs. Kamishirasawa draws you closer, choking out a few more sobs.

"You don't hate me?"

"No, why?" Mrs. Kamishirasawa lets out a long sigh. She turns away from you again, tail twitching slightly.

"You should go back. Just forget this ever happened anyways, once you're over the border, does it really matter?"

"But, I can't just leave you like this!" Mrs. Kamishirasawa takes up her brush once again, and you feel a shiver go down your spine.

"I'm a monster. Everyone else has."

" I-I...Mrs. Kamishirasawa..."

"Keine. It's just Keine."


End file.
